


A Bull In A Football Field

by ErinRose1994



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinRose1994/pseuds/ErinRose1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel Fanfiction.<br/>Meg and Cas go on a date to watch a football game, but Meg begins ignoring Cas. To Cas's delight, he is soon rescued by a beautiful stranger.</p><p>Based on this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SSSBXPda50w</p><p>APOLOGIES<br/>I wasn't sure if it even WAS football or basketball etc, I'm English and have no idea about sports there....</p><p>I'm sorry, don't hate me *Runs and hides*</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bull In A Football Field

Cas didn't really understand the concept of 'dates', but he agreed to go with Meg anyway. She was annoyed that he hadn't asked her first, but glad that he had agreed to see her favourite football team, the Bulls. Cas kept asking questions such as 'so why does he have to run, why don't the other people just leave him alone?' and 'i don't see the relevance of a Bull on a football field'...

"Can you just shut up, Cas, please?" Meg snapped, and ordered a hot dog. Cas looked down, ashamed and slightly hurt. 

Meg's phone rang, and just to annoy Cas, as he was doing to her, she answered it.

"Hello? Crowley? Yes..." 

Cas's eyes narrowed, and he turned to face the big screen above the field. Various people were appearing within a heart shape, and were kissing. 

"Why can't someone else do that?" Meg snapped down the phone, clearly in a heated discussion.

Just then, Cas and Meg appeared on the screen. Excitedly, he turned to Meg, and nudged her. She shrugged him off, still shouting down the phone as she turned away. Cas became frustrated and nudged her repeatedly, trying desperately to get her attention. 

The camera moved on. Cas huffed, and sat back. After a few more people, the camera came back to them. Cas's eyes lit up, and he turned once again to Meg. She was still on the phone.

"Meg, look-" He tried, nudging her.

"I'm on the phone" She snapped, turning away from him again. 

Cas blushed, people around him were booing Meg for her behaviour. He may not know much about football, but he knew that the 'Kiss-Cam' was a tradition. He folded his arms, and sulked. Eventually, the camera turned back on them for a final time. Determined, Cas turned to Meg.

"Meg, these people are expecting us to kiss" He gestured around.

"I'm on the phone to my boss" She yelled back, phone still to her ear.

"Meg, it's the kiss cam!" Cas pleaded. Meg just huffed and turned away, continuing to argue with her boss. 

Just then, the mascot, a red Bull, walked up beside Cas. 

 

Dean was on shift for the mascot, and he watched the kiss cam as he made his way through throngs of people. Occasionally, one couple would come on screen, clearly arguing. 

"That's not right" Dean growled to no one in particular "It's tradition"

Dean put on his Bull head, and made his way along the top of the stairs, eyeing the crowd to find thee mystery man his heart ached for.

"Poor man, being let down by that bitch" Dean muttered, locating the couple "Let's see if i can't fix this"

 

The red Bull leaned over Cas, shoved Meg in the arm, and moved Cas out his seat. Without saying anything, Cas let the Bull take his drink, and watched as it was poured over Meg's head. Cas stifled a laugh, and heard a satisfied mumble from within the Bull suit. 

Meg scrambled to her feet, putting her phone down. Before Cas could say anything, he, and his nachos, were scooped up into the arms of the Red bull. Cas laughed slightly as the Bull carried him, cradled in his arms, up the stairs. 

The Bull stopped briefly at the top of the stairs, turned to face the kiss cam, which was focused on him, and nodded excitedly. Only Cas could hear the Bull's voice over the various enthusiastic squeals.

"Hell yeah!" The Bull shouted, before turning and running into the back with Cas in his arms. 

 

Once away from prying eyes, Dean pulled off his headpiece, and held it under one arm. 

"Hey" He grinned lopsidedly, brushing a stray strand of hair back from his forehead.

"Hey" Cas stuttered out, barely louder than a whisper. His eyes were locked onto the man's, which were a magnificent forest green, his under-eyes and nose speckled with feint beautiful freckles. 

"I'm Dean" 

"Cas" Cas breathed, still taken aback by the whole situation.

"Nice to meet you Cas" Dean chuckled, putting the Bull head down and holding out his hand to Cas. 

Dean's eyes scanned Cas's

"You have nice eyes" He noted "Pale blue, like where the sky meets the see on a summer day"

Cas was unable to speak, but just stared, something tugging at his heart from within. It was a strange sensation.

"You... Eyes" He stuttered. Dean smiled, seemingly knowing what Cas was trying to say.

"Thanks" 

Before Cas knew what he was doing, his lips locked onto Deans.

Dean didn't fight back, he scooped Cas up into his arms once again, lips still locked together, and headed for the back door. 


End file.
